Generosity is Part of Being Human
by jackwabbit
Summary: Some time ago, I did a sprint triathlon to raise money for Doctors Without Borders as part of my annual "Fandom 5K." Donors received a special card containing a drabble of appreciation. These are the Being Human "prizes," now online for all to see. Mostly Alex, Tom, and Hal, in humor and friendship stories, with one old trio guest - sort of. All gen.
1. Against All Odds

**Against All Odds**  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Tom and Hal Friendship. Hal POV.  
Series: Four. Set at the very end of the series.  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. General Hal history.  
Summary: Somehow, against all odds, Tom just might be right.  
Disclaimer: _Being Human _belongs to the wonder that is Toby Whithouse, not me.  
Note: This one was all for my hetero lifemate, lemonpiefirefly.

xxx

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Historically, friendship would not seem reason enough for… this.

I've nothing to offer him save trouble, and in my experience no one does things like this without expecting tangible payback.

Another boy once said something similar. Then he pickpocketed me.

The vampires simply didn't bother with such niceties.

Leo and I had something, but even that was rooted in mutual benefits.

But this – this is something else.

It sounds different (granted, that could be his ridiculous accent), and it… feels different.

Because somehow, against all odds, I think he's right.

He is my best mate.


	2. Breaking the Rules

**Breaking the Rules**  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Humor. Alex, Tom, and Hal.  
Series: Five. Post "The Final Broadcast" but pre extra scene.  
Spoilers: Nothing specific, but "The Final Broadcast" for the state of our trinity.  
Summary: Hal was a vampire for a very long time, you know, and vampires do have their weaknesses.  
Disclaimer: _Being Human _belongs to the wonder that is Toby Whithouse, not me.  
Note: This one was all for little_blu_sta, who represented the UK!

xxx

"You can't sit here all day!" complains Alex.

Hal sighs. "I'm not going anywhere."

Beside them, Tom groans.

"Give it a rest, Alex!" he says.

"Why?"

Tom shrugs. "Vampires can't swim."

Alex rounds on Hal.

"You can't swim?"

Hal's expression answers for him, and Alex laughs.

"We'll teach you!" she says.

Hal looks horrified, and Tom takes pity on him.

"Aw, leave 'im be. He's broken enough vampire rules for today."

"He's an EX-vampire," stresses Alex. "But I'll allow it."

Hal relaxes, but he knows Alex added "this time" in her head.

And he's never coming to the beach again.


	3. First Things First

**First Things First**  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Humor. Alex POV and focus.  
Series: Five. Post "The Final Broadcast" but pre extra scene.  
Spoilers: Nothing specific, but "The Final Broadcast" for the state of our trinity.  
Summary: She really wanted to eat something, but Alex had to do this first.  
Note: This one was for Missy, who I miss more than I can say.

xxx

I did it without thinking.

In fact, I was so desperate to do it, I stupidly tried to Rentaghost.

When that didn't work, I ran upstairs like a deranged track star, leaving Tom and Hal downstairs.

They were probably confused, but I didn't care.

I was on a mission.

At first, I thought I'd fail.

Annie hadn't had anything. Everything George, Mitchell, and Nina had been sold out of necessity. And Hal? No way I was going there, for so many reasons.

That left Tom.

Sweet, lovely, dependable Tom.

Yes!

These shorts and this vest will do nicely, thank you.


	4. Polar Opposites

**Polar Opposites**  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Hal POV and focus, with a special guest.  
Series: Pre-series.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: There are some things a man like Hal simply cannot abide.  
Disclaimer: _Being Human _belongs to the wonder that is Toby Whithouse, not me.  
Note: This one was for tangentiallyTJ, the smartass of the group.

xxx

They wanted me to meet him.

Seems the lad has built up quite a name for himself.

And Ivan seems to like him, so I came along, more out of curiosity than anything else.

From what I've heard, I can see the appeal.

Or rather, I could.

But after meeting him, I'm so not interested.

For though I approve of the exploits (even if I suspect they are exaggerated for his maker's benefit), I cannot abide the man.

He's charming enough, but that's not what bothers me.

No, John Mitchell is far too much of a slob for my tastes.


	5. Secret Rendezvous

**Secret Rendezvous**  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Friendship. Alex POV with Hal focus.  
Series: Four or Five.  
Spoilers: None, though having seen "The Graveyard Shift" is helpful.  
Summary: Hal's missing, and Alex is worried.  
Disclaimer: _Being Human _belongs to the wonder that is Toby Whithouse, not me.  
Note: This one was for whimsyfox, who makes the most amazing quilts for all the right reasons.

xxx

She hadn't seen him all day.

Neither had Tom.

That worried her.

His car was gone, so she knew what to do.

Instantly, she was in the passenger seat. The car was empty and parked on a deserted country road, and Alex was suddenly glad she couldn't vomit.

She set off to find him, shaken but determined to succeed.

When she did, she couldn't help but gasp. In her wildest imaginings, she'd never thought he'd do _that._

She disappeared without a word.

And when Hal returned home, she never let on that she'd seen him grooming a total stranger's horses.


End file.
